


Pie

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pie, domestic!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to learn how to make pie, so he and Dean practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr involving Destiel attempting to make pie and maybe they use a cookbook and they're not very good at it.

"So, I think that was successful," Dean said, looking around the kitchen, now a disaster area, with a satisfied grin on his face. Castiel's expression was, as always, unreadable.

            "I hope so, Dean. I know how much you like pie."

            "What made you decide you wanted to learn how to bake, Cas?" Dean asked, leaning over and brushing large amounts of flour off of the cookbook they'd used so he could close it. Cas looked down at the ground, shifting slightly uncomfortably.

            "Well," he started. Dean looked at him expectantly when he didn't continue. "I…I want to make you pie on your birthday, Dean. I thought you would prefer that to one that was bought at a store. However, I wanted to practice, first." Castiel shifted nervously again, fidgeting with his hands. Dean dropped the cookbook that had been in his hand and walked to the other side of the kitchen, where Cas was standing. Meeting Cas' eyes and silently encouraging him to raise his head, he smiled as he fought to push back the tears that were pricking at the corners of his eyes.

            "Cas, you're…you're awesome. You know that? You're just…awesome." He brushed a clump of flour off the angel's forehead before leaning forward to kiss him. They hadn't been together long, and Dean was still getting used to the idea that he could, in fact, kiss Cas whenever he wanted.  He didn't even care anymore about being caught by Sam or Bobby, especially since the first time Sam had caught Dean kissing Cas, he'd just mumbled ' _about time_ ' before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Bobby had had a similar reaction, gruffly asking if this meant that Dean would finally pay attention to cases instead of staring at Castiel, causing Dean to blush furiously.

            Forty-five minutes later, Bobby's kitchen was (mostly) clean and the timer on the oven was going off. Dean grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the oven open, removing the pie with his gloved hand. He looked at it suspiciously as he set it on the stovetop to cool.

            "Hey Cas? Is it just me, or does something not look quite right?" Dean asked.

            "I'm not certain, Dean. It does not look precisely like the picture in the book, however those photos are often staged. I'm sure it's nothing." Cas replied.

            Once the pie had cooled - Dean staring at it the entire time despite Castiel's insistence that staring at it would neither change its appearance nor speed the cooling process - he eagerly cut a slice and picked up a generous bite with a fork. He popped it into his mouth and chewed carefully before swallowing with great effort.

            "Cas…I dunno what we did…but this is really, really bad," Dean said, laughing. "I don’t even think I can eat it. Here, try it," he said, cutting off another - much smaller this time - bite and offering the fork to the other man, who leaned forward slightly to accept the bite.

            "That is terrible." Castiel said slowly. "I don't think I would like to eat any more of this pie, Dean. I'm sorry. I hope I will be able to improve before your birthday." Dean laughed again, setting the plate down on the counter before wrapping his arms around Cas' waist.

            "Cas, baby, if you make me pie for my birthday, I'll eat it all. Regardless of how it tastes. But we probably just screwed up a measurement, and my birthday's two months away anyhow," he said, looking into Castiel's eyes.

            "Dean, I am not a baby. I keep telling you this," was Cas' only response. Dean laughed and shook his head before kissing him again. 


End file.
